Beyblade: Battle Blade!
by WWE-PG-HATER
Summary: *Set After G-Revolution And Metal Fury...* Time For Beyblading To Enter A New Age! Apps Are Closed. INDEFINETE HIATUS!
1. Beybattle Dream

**Huh... All This Time And Only Three OC's... Three! *Sigh* Ok... I'll Prove I Can Write A Beybattle... This Is A Championship Match Inside Jason's Dream...**

**P.S The Beyblades Work By Anime/Manga Logic... So They Are Made Out Of Metal!**

* * *

Jason is seen standing in a beyblade arena, looking at all the beyblade fans as they cheer for the upcoming battle... Jason gets his RC launcher out with a spin as if it were a gun... He then loads his ripcord into the launcher as the fans listen for DJ Jazzman's voice...

"Ladies and gentleman, it is time for the last battle... Jason Krueger is defending his world championship... Can he pull out another win!?" Announces DJ as Jason loads his Zodiac beyblade for launch...

"Well Jason has that defensive style of his... Not many blades can break that iron defense!" Says Brad Best.

"Yeah, but that defense won't last forever... Like a turtle, he can't stay in one spot forever..." Continues AJ Topper.

"Blader's, get ready for launch..." Says DJ as Jason and his opponent go into launching position.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

"LET IT RIP!" Announces DJ as both players lauch their blades into action!

The opponent starts the attack with many rapid fire slams as his beyblade slams into Zodiac multiple times! The opponent's blade then goes behind Zodiac and nails another massive hit!

"Hehe... How does feel chump that I'm grinding your blade into the ground...?" Brags the rival.

Jason remains quiet as he sits down cross-legged, eyes closed... Meanwhile the rival's blade is still thrashing Jason's blade... It then leans back for a huge attack... Jason's eye snaps open!

**"Muddy Water!" **Yells Jason as a huge tidal wave of mud and earth comes crashing down on the opponent's blade!

"Hey, hey...! That mud is slowing me down!" Complains the rival.

Zodiac then rushes in and slams right into the other blade as it goes flying into the air...

"Heh... Perfect, you had great attacks... But now its my turn! Zodiac attack!"

The bit-chip glows a neon green color as a huge armored Ox comes out and roars loudly!

"Wh-what is that!?" Says the rival who is now scared.

"What? You don't know what a bit-beast is...? Lemme show you!"

Zodiac seems to speed up as it begins to grind into the opponent's blade... Bits of beyblade metal is begging to shred off! The Zodiac bit-beast is now roaring so loudly the earth outside is beginning to quake...

**"Time I ended this... EARTH POWER!" **Shouts Jason as rocks, mud and lava begin to follow the Zodiac beyblade as it circles around the opponent... Soon the opponent is trapped in a huge dome of rocks, mud and lava...

"ATTACK!" Screams Jason is anticipation, the dome then suddenly closes in on the opponent's blade at a fast speed! The opponent's trashed blade is sent soaring out of the stadium as Jason jumps in happiness!

"Stadium out, Jason has won again!" Announces DJ.

"Well, another win for the champ!" Says AJ Topper.

"Can anybody stop that beyblader?" Asks Brad.

Meanwhile in the real world... Jason in his sleep is holding his beyblade like a teddy bear...

* * *

_**Look Good? Submit A OC... Read And Review... Stay Safe! Til' Next Time!**_


	2. Undefeated Part 1

_**I'M BACK! I've Decided Enough Is Enough It's Time For A Change! (R.I.P Owen Hart) People Who Want A OC In? Fine! But These Are The Main Characters!**_

_**Jason Kruegar**_

_**Yoko Fujioka**_

_**Luke King**_

_**Shadix Fudo**_

_**Samuel "Sammy"/Jacob "Jake" Holland (Split Personality)**_

_**Gaea Hagane**_

_**Red Murdock (Beyblade Mechanic)**_

_**Sound Good... Let's Go!**_

* * *

The camera opens to Zodiac slamming into a pink beyblade sending it out the stadium...

"Oooh! I lost again!" Says the girl known as Yoko Fujioka. "You could have went easy!" Scolds Yoko to Jason who has a sheepish look on his face.

"Meh... Sorry Yoko... You did kinda fall into my trap..." Explains Jason.

"KINDA!?" Says Yoko with comical anger which makes Jason flinch at the loudness.

"Calm down... You let your emotions get the best of you..." Says Jason with a kind voice.

"REMATCH! This time I'll win!" Yells Yoko as she loads her Mio MS beyblade for launch. "But..." Starts Jason. "NO EXCUSES! GET READY!" Screams Yoko as Jason sighs.

"Ok... Here we go again..." Says Jason as he sets Zodiac for launch.

**(Battle Music: "Switchblade")**

"3..." Starts Yoko with energy.

"2..." Continues Jason with a tired expression.

"1..." Says both in unison...

"LET IT RIP!" Yells both as they launch their beyblades!

"Attack!" Yells Yoko as Mio slams into Zodiac multiple times causing a couple mini shock waves! Mio then rears back for a big slam...

"Block it!" Shouts Jason as Zodiac catches Mio mid-attack and sends it flying into the edge of the stadium... Mio then comes back for more!

"Come on..." Mutters Yoko as Mio grinds into Zodiac with force pushing Zodiac back as Yoko smiles... Mio then begins to repeatedly drill Zodiac with attacks... Jason suddenly smiles!

"Zodiac... ACTIVATE ENGINE GEAR!" Commands Jason as Zodiac suddenly spins a lot faster than usual... Inside the beyblade... A small gear is spinning as insane speed! Zodiac then slams into Mio makin' it spiral into orbit...

"It's over..." Says Jason as he begins to close his eyes... "Not so fast! Mio attack!" Says Yoko suddenly! Mio then comes down base first onto Zodiac dealing a massive hit that nearly knocks Zodiac out the ring!

"Huh!? That didn't happen last time!" Says Jason in shock! Mio continues the assault as Jason begins to sweat... He then smiles a big grin as he kneels down to stadium level...

_"Hang on... Her beyblade is wobbling slightly... That hit must have disoriented it..." _Says Jason in his thoughts.

_"If she does something like that again... I'm ready!" _Jason Thought.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" Screams Yoko with vigor as it slides up the stadium into the air...

**"SAKURA SLASH!"** Yells Yoko as her beyblade's bit-chip glowed a hot pink color... Her bit-beast Mio is a small red fox kit... Mio then sends many sakura petals at the Zodiac beyblade...

"GOTCHA!" Yells Jason as his beyblade glows a deep green color as it stands its ground... It is taking a beating as pieces are falling off...

"STAND YOUR GROUND, ZODIAC!" Commands Jason as Zodiac is wobbling slightly... Mio's attack ends as the beyblade falls back down to the stadium...

"NOW! **MUDDY WATER!"** Yells Jason as mud begins plowing into Mio at a fast speed!

"No! No! No! That mud is boggin' Mio down!" Complains Yoko as Mio is really wobbling...

"This time... IT REALLY IS OVER! **EARTH POWER!"** Says Jason with howl as Zodiac's bit-chip glows a bright green color as his bit-beast emerges from its blade with a mighty roar! Zodiac's bit-beast then slams into Mio's bit-beast as it lets out a yelp of pain! The beyblade, Zodiac then circles Mio with Rocks, Mud and Lava following it... Creating a large dome!

"END IT!" Commands Jason as the dome suddenly comes down on Mio's beyblade form! Sending it soaring out the stadium into the hands of a passing Sammy...

"NOOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!" Says Yoko with lots of frustration.

"Hehehe... Ya win some, ya lose some..." Says Jason with happiness!

"Not you bro... These days, all you do is win!" Said the now noticed Sammy...

"Hey Sammy boy!" Greets Yoko.

"Oh... Hey Yoko... Here's your blade back..." Says Sammy as he hands Yoko her semi-toasted blade back...

"Not much use... I lost for the fourth time today... UGH! To Jason of all the people I could lose to!" Says Yoko sadly...

"Hey! I take offense to that!" Says Jason as both ignore him.

"So... You guys heard...?" Asks Sammy mysteriously.

"About what?" Says Yoko curiously.

Sammy then shoves a colorful poster into the face of Jason & Yoko...

"Shadix Fudo... The number one blader in Beycity! He says if anybody beats him... They can join his world championship team!" Explains an excited Sammy.

"WHAT!?" Screams both Jason and Yoko!

"Are you serious!?" Yells Yoko.

"Where!?" Continues Jason.

"CAN WE TAKE PART!?" Screams both Jason and Yoko so much that Sammy falls over!

"Yes, yes, yes... You can... But I don't think anybody in Beycity can beat Fudo... I mean come on... He could win the world championship on his on if he wanted... He doesn't need us backyard bladers..." Says Sammy sadly... Until Yoko grabbed him and dragged him to his feet!

"Yes we can! Where is this so-called number one beyblader?" Asks Yoko.

"On top of the UBBA (Universal Beyblade Battle Association) building... He has a stadium and line of kids waiting to battle him..." Explains Sammy as Yoko has fire in her eyes!

"I'LL Challenge him!" Says Yoko which makes Jason and Sammy look at her in suprise.

"You? Didn't you just lose a couple of seconds ago...?" Questions Sammy.

"Yeah... And who says I don't wanna battle him? I love a good battle!" Says Jason with pride. He looks at his beyblade in shock.

"Oh no... My blade..." Says Jason sadly as he looks at the slightly damaged Zodiac... It's attack ring has shredded very slightly and the blade base is cracked... "God, I gotta go see Red... See ya guys..." Says Jason as he walks to Red's work shop...

"See ya Jason!" Yell Yoko and Sammy as the screen fades to black.

* * *

_**Well There Is The First Canon Chapter... See ya next time!**_


End file.
